Dire
Dire, also stylized as DIRE, is a metalcore and groove metal band that originated in Quitman, Georgia in the United States. The band was formed by Joran Messer, Brandon Wade, and Kyle Robinson in 2010. The band has released two EPs and a studio album and have also been previously signed with Sancrosanct Records.DarcyRumble (March 28, 2017). "Sancrosanct Records Signs Georgia Metal Band DIRE". Giants in the Sound. Retrieved on September 30, 2019. History Dire began in Fall of 2010, in Quitman, Georgia in the United States, by Joran Messer (Vocals/Lead Guitars), Brandon Wade (Bass), and Kyle Robinson(Rhythm Guitars)."Dire". Facebook. Retrieved on September 30, 2019. The band had no drummer originally. The band recorded a self-titled EP, which was released independently, in 2013.Weaver, Michael (March 6, 2014). "Dire, "Dire EP" Review". Jesusfreakhideout.com. Retrieved on September 30, 2019. Following the EPs' release, the band began writing their full-length album, titled Volume 1. In 2015, Robinson departed from the band. At the same time, Dire, now consisting of Wade and Messer, the band went to Nashville, Tennessee to record their album with Jeremiah Scott of Demon Hunter and The Showdown.DarcyRumble (March 22, 2017). "Review: DIRE - Volume 1". Giants in the Sound. Retrieved on September 30, 2019. The next year, the band went to EarthSound Studios to finish the album with Lee Dyess (In Due Time). The album was released in late 2016, independently. Following the album's release, the band signed with Sancrosanct Records and released a lyric video for "Watch It Burn".Beard, Mason (March 29, 2017). "Dire Signs with Sancrosant Records, Release Lyric Video". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on September 30, 2019. In 2017, the band announced their sophomore EP, titled Depths. They released their debut single for the EP, "Put It To Death", via the label, with guest vocalist Ryan Kirby of Fit For A King.Beard, Mason (November 6, 2017). "DIRE - Put It To Death (Featuring Ryan Kirby of Fit For A King)". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on September 30, 2019. Soon thereafter, the band released "Only Soul", the second single from the EP.Beard, Mason (November 9, 2017). "DIRE - Only Soul". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on September 30, 2019. Two days before the EP's release, they released the final single, "Beyond Reach",Jones, Brandon (December 7, 2017). "DIRE Release Killer New Song Titled "Beyond Reach"". HM Magazine. Retrieved on September 30, 2019. and it was revealed Kyle Robinson had rejoined the band.Beard, Mason (November 22, 2017). "Dire - Beyond Reach". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on September 30, 2019. The EP was finally released through the label on November 24, 2017. Robinson again departed from the band and Nick McLendon and Joran's sister Victoria would join the band with McLendon taking over Drums and Messer taking over Robinson's position. Wade departed in 2019, with Messer adding McLendon and Victoria on officially, with them looking for new members. Members Current * Joran Messer - Vocals, Lead Guitars (2010-present), Rhythm Guitars (2015-2017, 2018) * Victoria Messer - Rhythm Guitars (2018-present) * Nick McLendon - Drums (2018-present) Former * Kyle Robinson - Rhythm Guitars (2010-2015, 2017-2018) * Brandon Wade - Bass (2010-2019) Discography Studio albums * Volume 1 (2016) EPs * Dire (2013) * Depths (2017) Singles * "Put It To Death" (2017) * "Only Soul" (2017) * "Beyond Reach" (2017) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Sancrosanct Records artists Category:The Bearded Dragon Productions artists Category:United States Bands